La Hija Del Señor Dickenson
by DeyaRedfield
Summary: One-Shot 5 años conociendo al Señor Dickenson, y por una carta descubren que tiene una hija, la cual fue secuestrada hace 10 años. Katelyn Dickenson es su nombre


La hija del señor Dickenson

Habían pasado dos años desde los eventos ocurridos en BEGA. La BBA se había reconstruido lentamente, el beyblade había perdido un poco su popularidad a raíz de aquellos eventos ocurridos pero eso no impedía que Tyson y los demás siguieran ayudando al señor Dickenson a que la BBA se estableciera como lo era antes de BEGA.  
>En los dos años que habían pasado, la BBA se había establecido en un pequeño gym abandonado hace años. Entre Tyson, Max y Daichi lograron convencer al dueño que les rentara el lugar que al poco tiempo lograron comprárselo, la BBA resurgió lentamente en ese lugar.<br>Una hermosa tarde de verano, donde los niños eran libres de la escuela, estaban en el gym practicando con sus beyblades, Tyson y Max los entrenaban. Había risas, encuentros amistosos y las payasadas de Tyson.  
>Cuando los entrenamientos terminaban, todos los niños y niñas se unían en un enorme círculo sentados en el suelo para poder escuchar las anécdotas de Max como beyjugador y "Las crónicas fantásticas del tricampeón" todo era risas, diversión, y uno que otro interrogatorio.<p>

Un día mientras los jóvenes platicaban sus experiencias llego el Sr. Dickenson, como era de costumbre de él, visitarlos un o dos veces a la semana. Siempre que llegaba tomaba asiento en una pequeña banca, se quitaba su sombrero y limpiaba sus gafas para poder mirar a los niños en sus prácticas, pero ese día la rutina cambio.  
>Tyson y Max notaron al señor Dickenson serio y fuera de la realidad, no era normal en él. Algo pasaba. Cada cierto tiempo Tyson o Max se le acercaban preguntándole que pasaba, ¿Había ocurrido algo malo?<br>-No, muchacho todo está bien –les respondía siempre con una sonrisa muy forzada  
>Ni Max y mucho menos Tyson se podían comer esa respuesta. Esa actitud no podía ser normal en él.<br>Esperaron a que el día acabara para poder hablar bien con el señor. Al irse los niños ni siquiera se molestaron en limpiar el lugar ellos rápidamente se fueron con el señor Dickenson antes de que se fuera repentinamente.  
>-¡Espere Sr. Dickenson! –grito Tyson con su voz tan energética<br>El Sr. Alzo la cabeza y miro a los dos jóvenes acercársele, se sintió nervioso.  
>-¿Qué pasa muchachos?<br>-Queremos hablar con usted –volvió a decir Tyson- Max y yo lo hemos notado muy raro el día de hoy, ¿Realmente se encuentra bien?  
>El señor Dickenson los miro, sabía que no podía evitarlos, sabía perfectamente que no podía engañarlos, en esos momentos unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Tyson y Max se quedaron sorprendidos. Más que sorprendidos, asustados. Jamás habían visto al señor Dickenson llorar, ¿Qué iban hacer? Más bien ¿Cómo harían para que dejara de llorar?<br>-Sr. Dickenson, tranquilícese –dijo Max preocupado- Tyson ve por un vaso de agua, rápido  
>Tyson dijo si con la cabeza, y justo en el momento en el que se iba a andar a correr el Sr. Dickenson lo sostuvo de la manga de su suéter.<br>-Espera Tyson –dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo- no es necesario  
>-Pero… ¡Está llorando! –Exclamo muy preocupado<br>-¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre adulto llorar?  
>-Si… a mi abuelo, pero es mi abuelo y usted es usted<p>

-¡Hay Tyson! –exclamo con una carcajada tratando de ya no llorar  
>-Sr. Dickenson, díganos, ¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto Max<br>Lentamente el señor soltó la manga de Tyson y trato de relajarse un poco.  
>Al estar completamente tranquilo, el señor Dickenson respiro profundamente y miro a los dos chicos.<br>-Primero muchachos, perdón por asustarlos.  
>-No se preocupe –dijo Max<br>-Si no se apure señor, pero no nos vuelva a dar un susto así –menciono Tyson muy preocupado  
>-Palabra Tyson, pero bueno muchachos el motivo de mi comportamiento es, que recibí una carta de mi hija<br>Las miradas de Tyson y Max se abrieron de par en par, ¿Escucharon bien, el señor Dickenson dijo hija? Desde hace 5 años que lo conocían y nunca le habían oído decir que tuviese una hija, mucho menos que estuviese casado.  
>-¿Acaba de decirnos, hija? –pregunto Tyson impactado<br>El señor Dickenson los miro y luego comenzó a reírse, ambos se miraron más extrañados aún.  
>-Perdónenme muchachos, sé que nunca les había contado que tengo una hija<br>-No, nunca –dijo Tyson en un leve sarcasmo  
>-No pensamos que usted estuviera casado –continuo Max<br>El Sr. Dickenson suspiro.  
>-Si estuve casado, enviude hace quince años<br>Max y Tyson al escuchar eso se sintieron apenados.  
>-Lo sentimos señor –dijeron ambos<br>-No se preocupen muchachos, eso ya hace mucho tiempo pero –en eso una bolsa de su chaleco saco un pequeño papel, color marfil- también pensé que mi hija, había muerto  
>Los chicos miraron el pequeño papel.<br>-Señor Dickenson, ¿Por qué pensó eso con respecto a su hija? –Pregunto Tyson extrañado  
>El señor Dickenson suspiro profundamente, y los chicos se dieron cuenta que iba ser una historia larga.<br>-Todo fue hace diez años, mi pe queña Katelyn en aquel entonces tenía trece. Era solo una jovencita.  
>El señor Dickenson volvió a guardar silencio, porque trataba de contener las lágrimas. Max y Tyson decidieron tomar asiento.<br>-Siempre supe –continuo después de contener el llanto- que Katelyn era muy especial, ella tenía una hermosa voz para el canto, igual que su madre. Pero jamás pensé que eso la iba a encadenar a lo que paso.  
>Tyson y Max se miraron extrañado, no comprendían mucho al parecer el Sr. Estaba omitiendo muchos detalles.<br>-Señor Dickenson, ¿Cómo era su hija? –pregunto Max  
>Sorprendido por su pregunta, busco su cartera y de ella saco una vieja foto. Se la dio a Max, el cual la tomo rápidamente y Tyson alzo su cabeza para mirar la foto, los dos chicos quedaron sorprendidos. Miraban a una muchachita de trece años, de larga cabellera rubia y unos ojos de colores grises pero hermosos.<br>-Es muy bonita –dijo Tyson muy embobado  
>-Si –continuo Max<br>-Lo se muchachos  
>Ambos chicos volvieron en sí y algo apenados regresaron la foto.<br>-Katelyn –dijo al momento que guardaba la foto- adoraba el beyblade, como ustedes muchachos. Pero ella no era una gran jugadora ¿Saben? Katelyn, podía ver a las bestias bit  
>Ambos chicos se sorprendieron.<br>-Bien sabemos que no todos las pueden ver –continuo- pero ella lo hacía, me las describía como si fueran lo más bello del mundo, Katelyn era una tan inocente.  
>-¿Qué le paso? –pregunto Tyson muy extrañado<br>El señor Dickenson suspiro  
>-A mi Katelyn, la capturaron<br>Tyson y Max se sorprendieron aún más.  
>-Mi pequeña Katelyn, salió una tarde a dar una caminata, y ella acostumbraba a llegar a las 6 de la tarde, pero no llego a esa hora. La espere y la espere, pero jamás apareció. Se hizo la denuncia de su desaparición, pero la policía jamás la encontró. Pasaron años, y fue cuando llegaron ustedes muchachos, a las finales de beyblade en Rusia, Katelyn ya tenía cinco años desaparecida y fue durante ese campeonato donde me di cuenta quien la había secuestrado. <p>

Cinco años atrás  
>Dickenson estaba en una oficina junto a Voltaire Hiwatari ambos discutían lo que estaba pasando en el campeonato de beyblade, solo faltaba una última batalla para saber quién sería el ganador.<br>_-¡No es justo lo que tú y Boris hacen Voltaire!  
>-Esto a ti no te incumbe Dickenson <em>–le respondió muy molesto  
><em>-Si me incumbe, estamos hablando de mi organización y el peligro al que expones a tus muchachos y a los míos<br>-Te conviene dejar que el partido siga Dickenson  
>-¿Por qué? <em>–Pregunto molesto_  
>-Porque te conviene si es que quieres que tu hija siga con vida<br>Solo el señor abrió los ojos como dos enormes platos blancos, miraba sorprendido a Voltaire  
>-¿Tu?... <em>–decía sorprendido_  
><em>Voltaire solo sonreía descaradamente_  
>-¡¿Tu secuestraste a Katelyn?!<br>_Seguía con su sonrisa descarada._  
>-¡¿Por qué?! –le grito casi a llanto<br>-Solo te diré Dickenson, deja que mi equipo gane y te regreso a tu hija_

El señor Dickenson volvió a mantener el silencio.  
>-¿Por qué no impidió que ganáramos? –Pregunto Tyson extrañado<br>-En primera no quería que ustedes salieran lastimados, y en segunda la policía me había prometido recuperar a Katelyn, pensé que si arrestando a Voltaire ella regresaría, pero me equivoque.  
> Recuerdo que una vez lo visite en la cárcel, esperado que me dijera donde estaba Katelyn. Ya habían pasado semanas desde su campeonato en Rusia muchachos, y la verdad me arrepentí de a verlo visitado en la cárcel<br>_-Voltaire _–dijo el sr. Muy seriamente- _¿Dónde está mi hija?_  
>Una mirada sería, solamente.<br>_-Recuerda lo que te dije Dickenson _–respondió  
>El señor Dickenson lo miro con odio, jamás había mirado a alguien así en toda su vida. Tomo su bastón y se alzó de la silla, salió del lugar sin mirar atrás.<p>

-¡¿El abuelo de Kai es un asesino?! –Pregunto Tyson muy sorprendido  
>-¡Tyson cállate! –dijo Max<br>-No lo creo –respondió rápidamente el señor y los chicos lo miraron- jamás lo pensé, al menos no por su propia mano.  
>-Entonces, usted creyó que el abuelo de Kai ¿Le hizo eso a su hija? –Pregunto Max sorprendido<br>-Si –respondió con un suspiro- la policía no pudo encontrar rastros de Katleyn, me había resignado pero cuando Boris regreso, hubo un pequeño tramo de esperanza

Cuando Boris regreso, y comprobó la BBA no le fue difícil conseguirla, él también me soborno como lo hizo Voltaire años atrás.  
><em>-Mira Dickenson <em>–dijo Boris un tanto fastidiado por las negociaciones- _véndeme la BBA y yo mismo te diré dónde está tu hija_  
>Los ojos del señor Dickenson se abrieron de par en par<br>_-Así es Dickenson, tu hija no murió.  
>-Pero, Voltaire me dijo que la había…<br>-Voltaire te mintió_ –menciono Boris con una enorme sonrisa- tu hija sigue viva, Dickenson si me vendes la BBA, yo te diré dónde está tu hija  
>Así que le vendí la BBA a Boris, a cambio de que me dijera donde estaba mi hija pero nada sucedió. No fue hasta que lo arrestaron nuevamente, que pude hablar con él para que me dijera donde estaba mi hija, pero me lleve una enorme sorpresa.<br>_-Yo no sé dónde está tu hija_ –dijo Boris molesto- _solo sé que hace dos años Voltaire la dejo en libertad  
>-¿Pero qué fue lo que le hicieron?<em> –pregunto Dickenson muy alterado  
><em>-Nada de gravedad, solamente descubrimos que la voz de tu hija podía controlar a las bestias bit. <em>  
>El señor Dickenson miro sorprendido a Boris, pero a la vez no comprendía lo que le decía.<br>_-¿Su voz?  
>-Si<em> –continuo_- más que nada su canto. Descubrimos que al momento en que ella cantaba lograba un asombroso control sobre las bestias bit, es por eso que pudimos experimentar con ellas, gracias al canto de tu hija_

-¿Con el canto de su hija? –pregunto Tyson sorprendido  
>-Así es Tyson, y ahí veces que ni yo mismo entiendo como lo hicieron<br>-Bueno, pero si el abuelo de Kai soltó a su hija ¿En dónde está? –pregunto Max  
>-Boris me dijo que, solo la dejo en libertad y probablemente se perdió en Rusia<br>-¿La busco?  
>-Lo hice pero, nada… como siempre<br>-Hasta que llego la carta –dijo Tyson  
>El señor Dickenson miro sorprendido a Tyson y saco nuevamente la carta<br>-¿Qué dice la carta? –Pregunto Tyson y Max lo miro molesto  
>-¡Tyson! –Le exclamo molesto<br>-¿¡Que!? Hay que saber  
>El Señor le dio la carta a Tyson comenzó a leerla y Max no aguanto la curiosidad se pegó a Tyson para leerla.<p>

-Puede que aún este en Rusia –dijo Tyson al terminar de leer la carta- Kai está en Rusia, podemos hablarle contarle la historia y que nos ayude  
>-¡Si es verdad! –dijo Max muy animado<br>-Muchachos, ¿Cómo pueden creer eso?  
>-Señor Dickenson, no pierda la fe le ayudaremos a encontrar a su hija, usted se ha sacrificado por nosotros y también ha puesto a su hija en medio, es hora de que le paguemos<br>El señor Dickenson miro a estos dos jóvenes y no lo pudo evitar, las lágrimas salieron y abrazo a los dos muchachos.

Tyson. Logro comunicarse con Kai, le conto la historia y Kai se quedó sorprendido ante tal relato al igual que Tyson y Max no sabía que el señor Dickenson tenía una hija.  
>-¿Es enserio lo que me dices Tyson?<br>-Te lo juro Kai  
>-Yo no recuerdo a ninguna mujer en la abadía –dijo de repente<br>-Tal vez estaba escondida  
>-Puede… -dijo muy pensativo- investigaré y te avisaré<br>-¡Gracias viejo!  
>Y Kai colgó.<p>

Kai estaba muy sorprendido y más porque su abuelo estaba involucrado en esto, mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos, le llego un correo electrónico por parte de Tyson que contenía la foto de Katelyn, sorprendido miro la foto a la joven rubia, pero no recordaba haberla visto.  
>A la mañana siguiente Kai partió en su búsqueda, fue a varios sitios donde solía acoger a los vagabundos, visito orfanatos, hasta fue a un hospital, pero nada dio resultado. En su ardua tarea esa misma tarde decidió ir a la vieja abadía, ahora solo era un sitio abandonado pero si tal vez…<br>Llego a la abadía, el lugar se veía igual que antes, nada había cambiado solo que ahora era un sitio olvidado. Pudo ver que la puerta del lugar era fácil de abrir, entro rápidamente y miro todo el jardín cubierto por la nieve, ese jardín seguía igual. Kai miro la puerta principal y decidió entrar, miro el lugar, desértico. Con los rayos del sol que iluminaban el lugar través de las ventanas podía guiarse entre los pasillos de abadía. Todo se sentía tranquilo, pero en ello escucho algo. Agudizo el oído y si escucho algo.  
>Rápidamente se volteo, por un momento sintió miedo pero volvió en sí, el no creía en fantasmas ni nada así. Camino para averiguar donde provenía el sonido. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando varios beyblades salieron a atacarlo, sorprendido saco su beyblade entre el escándalo.<br>-¡Vamos Dranzer! –grito Kai  
>Kai pudo mirar a sus atacantes, tres muchachos tal vez de unos veintitantos años, ¿Qué hacían aquí? No se veían como unos vagabundos al contrario, se veía bien fornidos y muy bien cuidados.<br>-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? –pregunto Kai muy alterado  
>-¡Que te importa! –grito uno de los jóvenes<br>Los tres beyblade acorralaban a Kai, pero claro este no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Invoco el poder de Dranzer para poderse librar de ellos, era la única manera.  
>-¡Dranzer! –grito Kai<br>Y el ave de fuego salió de su bit, los tres muchachos también invocaron a sus bestias bit.  
>Mientras peleaban, algo comenzó a escucharse, un canto.<p>

Los tres chicos comenzaron a preocuparse, en cambio Kai estaba extrañado.  
>-¿Quién la dejo salir? –pregunto uno de ellos alterados<br>-¡Nadie! –respondió a grito uno

Una hermosa canción comenzó a oírse.

-_When you feel alone, you never think on darkness, think in all that people who are outside waiting for you…  
><em>  
>Los muchachos miraron a sus bestias bit quienes volvían a refugiarse en el centro de su bit, y Dranzer aún quedaba fuera. Gracias a esa distracción Kai pudo golpear a los chicos y dejarlos inconcientes, en ello Kai miro como una hermosa mujer, de larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules cantaba y abrazaba a su bit, quedo sorprendido pero a la vez admirado de una admirable belleza.<p>

-_Don't feel fear in the darkness, you'll see the sun light as soon as you feel it, touching you skin…_

La mujer miro a Kai, y de repente soltó al fénix el cual había desaparecido, regresado a su beyblade.  
>-¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto ella muy nerviosa<br>-¿Eres Katelyn?  
>-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?<br>-Eres la hija del señor Dickenson  
>-¿¡Conoces a mi papá!? –Pregunto sorprendida<br>-Si –respondió muy serio  
>-¿Quién eres tú? –Insistió<br>-Mi nombre es Kai  
>-¿Kai? –Se preguntó- ¿Kai Hiwatari?<br>Solo el alzo su cabeza diciendo sí.  
>Asustada Katelyn quiso huir.<br>-Espera, se lo que te hizo mi abuelo pero el ya no está aquí, déjame llevarte con tu padre…  
>Katelyn lo miro con desconfianza.<br>-Vamos confía en mi

Era un tarde calurosa, el señor Dickenson junto a Tyson y Max estaba en el aeropuerto. Al señor se le podía notar nervios, solo Tyson y Max trataban de calmarlo.  
>El vuelo de Rusia había llegado y los pasajeros salían a montón, Tyson y Max alzaban sus miradas buscando a esas dos personas que venían en el vuelo. Rápidamente Tyson reconoció a Kai, con su cara seria y su cabello bicolor no era difícil, animado hizo señas para que los pudiera ver, pero obvio todo el mundo supo de ellos. Kai se acercó a ellos y detrás del venia una hermosa mujer, de larga cabellera rubia y con un hermoso vestido azul, el Señor Dickenson la miro sorprendido pero a la vez extrañado, ella lo miro y solo una sonrisa y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de su hermoso rostro.<br>-¡Papá! –exclamo muy contenta  
>Se acercó a él y lo abrazo, el señor Dickenson también soltó lágrimas y abrazo a su pequeña, que ya era toda una mujer, 10 años habían sido separados pero ahora estaban juntos. Los tres chicos ahí miraban al padre y a la hija juntos nuevamente.<p>

1/febrero/2014


End file.
